User talk:Leengard Ustan
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archived Archived once again talk at me below Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:28, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hmhm That might sound weird to be asked...But could you change Damon's pic in the 2014 GMG page from a Luffy's to Ace's? I mean, its because I'll use 21 years old Damon....so...if you could....thanks [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 03:15, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Yo yo Yo, Lee. By the way, regarding the Games...I'm super busy this week and the next. Is it possible to delay the actual event by about two weeks? If that interrupts severely in any plans I can take myself out of the games, because...yeah I have a lot on in these weeks. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:56, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Leen, it's your turn on the Violet Eyes RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 15:26, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Yo, Lee. Ash had to ban User:XKeybladeX on account of him too young, so don't expect him to be seen for another 3 years and that is if the dude remembers about this place. So we decided to replace him with your characters. :3 --[[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] 15:12, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's your turn on the Violet Eyes RP again :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 19:50, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Do you want me to make a mention of the GMG RP on the news section of the main page? 22:55:52 Tue GMG Just curious, but how can we enter these GMG if we don't belong to any of the guilds that are nominated for participation? Xz791 (talk) 20:58, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi can i use the Familiar spirit magic on my character please, and just a question if i can, Caster Familiar Spirit it cant become a holder one then turn back as i wanted to to fuse with my weapon to increase the power if not thats fine. Shanesmillie (talk) 19:17, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for getting back and explaining it to me, i think i will stay with Caster then, and does that mean i can use it ?Shanesmillie (talk) 19:55, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Ok thank you and ill let you know when am done. Shanesmillie (talk) 19:58, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the violet Eyes RP LukeHeartfillia (talk) 20:03, June 22, 2014 (UTC) It;s that time again dude, your post on the RP. YoungEezy27 (talk) 20:26, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi just a question about FSM, can the spirit get bigger if the user puts more magic into it, for example my familiar is a small cat animal can it become a tiger like creature if i flooded it with my characters magical power.Shanesmillie (talk) 21:19, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey bro, I hope you don't mind if I post first on The Day Before? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:58, June 26, 2014 (UTC) can i use familiar spirit magicS-Class (Saiyan) (talk) 15:32, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Post Hey bro, how're u? Here to tell you its your post in The Severed Head's Rest!! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 05:00, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Question Heya, Lee. By the way, when we consider the canon and the presence of to ascertain statistics, and some form of magic the contestants use, would we be able to include a similar person in our Grand Magic Games? It might be beneficial overall, and give a bit more edge to who knows what and how people use that information. I am absolutely available for making this character if we need an original character to be made. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 05:49, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Cool! I'll get right onto it, and I'll probably make a blog post about it. Thanks again! [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 05:54, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Kalium Hey ho Leen! I just made my first character who uses Particle Magic that I had asked for. He is the user of Potassium Particles and his name is Professor Walrus. I put his link in that last period for you to check out if you want and so you can update the Particle Users page. Thank you and bye bye. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 23:42, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Guest Judges in the GMG Hi, Leen! I have been pondering about the topic of guest judges in the Grand Magic Games. I just assumed that since they were present in the canon, they would be present here, but I've heard nothing of them thus far. Are they going to be present in the games or not? [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 16:33, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello my friend Lee-ya, here to say its your post in the GMG RP! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 23:49, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Not exactly, just to enjoy, have fun and pass the time...might wanna talk with the others [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 23:55, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Dude it's your post on the Violet Eyes RP Meeting with Markus YoungEezy27 (talk) 17:07, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the Violet Eyes RP, sorry it took me so long, I was on a family trip. :-) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 18:01, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Leen, it's your turn on the Violet Eyes RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 19:44, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Whoops Meant to get back to you sooner about the GMG, but it kept slipping my mind. Ok, I don't know if you know this or not but many of my characters I create are based on my friends or people that I know as I have separate stories for online and offline. In saying that, two of my friends don't want their characters partaking in the GMG for some odd reason. SO I was wondering if I could swap out two characters since the games havent officially started? If its too late to do so just let me know. Thanks in advance either way. Master Dartz (Talk) 10:13, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Same thing I thought about it. But, I wan't gonna make a big stink about it. And I didn't even know the posting thing was up for pre GMG, I know I saw the blog about it though....double whoops lol. In any case, the characters I will be swapping will be Seiya Amaterasu for Rozeluxe Meitzen and Kaguya Yakumo for Ananta Suzumura. And yes, I'll explain the situation to anyone that asks. Master Dartz (Talk) 23:01, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, the people going for the first match will be Pollux and Arukana so post when you get the chance. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:52, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Alright [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:20, July 17, 2014 (UTC) With the GMG Do we choose our own participants for the first event? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:19, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Ho TFF chat if u want go in :P [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 03:05, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello there! I had a question.. Uh.. Hey there! I'm pretty new to this whole.. WIki thing and whatnot. I'm currently making a Sound Mage character who uses an instrument to focus her magic (that's the short version of it), and because I don't want to step on your toes or anything.. Here I am asking this. I saw that on your Cheer Magic page, you said people could use it without your permision or whatever. I was just wondering if my character could use a.. Variation of it? Like she wouldn't be literally cheering, more like she'd be playing an uplifting song to "cheer" her allies on. Is that okay with you? If not, I'll just try something else. Thank you for your time. Pingpong Muffinhead (talk) 21:01, July 23, 2014 (UTC) NICE! Thanks! I'm still working on her a bit, and I plan on fleshing it more out.. And I need to come up with a name for her. I have some notes written down, here's what I have so far concerning the cheer Magic -http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cheer_Magic -Though can use Cheer Magic on her own (and it would be rather a bit weaker without the help), with the help of Spoon, she is able to produce it in a different way. While she wouldn't be doing the actual cheering, she is able to use her ukulele to play an uplifting song in her own way of cheering for her allies to support them. Not sure if edits show up on new messages. But.. Well. Either way, thanks for the response. :3 Pingpong Muffinhead (talk) 21:31, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Working on my character , if you were still curious. It's just a few things while I work out how she looks like and what spells she'll have. Pingpong Muffinhead (talk) 22:06, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Fire-Make Hey could I use Fire-Make?KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 23:31, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I'll ask him if that will work as soon as I can. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 21:02, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Apparently his computer's starting to go to crap all around, so he thinks it would be better to replace him entirely, and he once again apologizes for the problems this causes. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 21:10, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Looks like you'll have to leave him in eighth place. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 21:39, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Grandfire Well Hi Lee its me Kidd, I was talking with grand in another wikia (one piece Fan wiki) and he's telling me they should replace him on gmg. I told him it was too late to replace you, he tells me it wll be better because he doesn't know how much tim it will take to fix his computerKiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 21:28, August 5, 2014 (UTC) kay i'll tell him Hey Leen, do you mind if I use Poison Magic? It's for a guy who uses Poison Devil Slayer Magic. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 17:46, August 6, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Hey Leen, if ya haven't seen it yet, check out Poison Devil Slayer Magic (Bombkidbomb). Also, considering that Devil Slayer is a modification of ones magic, it would make more sense if Schultz had the specific magic to modify. Just sayin', and thank you for letting me use Poison Magic bro. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 02:54, August 7, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Fire-Make Hello, can i use Fire-make Magic Lee? It's for my first character Soetsu Tabuchi.Gigatine 4:27 AM, August 7, 2014 Hey Lee, Zico and I are gonna make molding magic, the five basic elements free to use. How do you feel about your Fire-Make being free use? We decided that since we made the five basic elements free to use everywhere else so that people would have an easier time, molding magic is one of 'em. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:50, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I'll make a blog on it tonight, bud. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:54, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm, I think that it would be best if you went first. That way I can think of something. [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 00:59, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey bro, could I use your Book Magic for a character of mine? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 02:04, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 02:16, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Just letting you know, lee that my characters up! 20:04, September 24, 2014 Familiar Spirit Magic (Wendy) Can i use familiar spirit magic? I haven't created a character yet but i saw your magic and it is really good. When i make a character, i'll leave a message. May i please use it? ~~Wendy ~~(Talk) Yo I'm on the TFF chat if you are able to come onto it, if you're busy then you don't have to. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:56, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Dude, here is the kanji and romaji for ur Hybrid if you want it, (シューコアトル コアクスオク Shuukoatoru Koakusuoku) [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 02:09, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey I am planning on using FSM for Tide Crescent and his familiar will be a fox spirit named Tsuki. I am not sure what type I want to put yet such as caster, holder, or fusion.would it be alright if the character had a second magic or would it be too overpowered? TideStires (talk) 07:57, September 19, 2014 (UTC)TideStires I have added it onto Tide Crescents page. Tell me what you thinkTideStires (talk) 20:20, September 19, 2014 (UTC)TideStires Can the familiar still appear outside its contracters body even though he resides within it it? TideStires (talk) 21:53, September 19, 2014 (UTC)TideStires Can your view my page on Tide Crescent and tell me what you think and your opinion on it?TideStires (talk) 14:58, September 20, 2014 (UTC)TideStires Can your review my page on Tide Crescent and tell me what you think and your opinion on it?TideStires (talk) 14:59, September 20, 2014 (UTC)TideStires Hello Leen. We have decided that Mr. Totmann is a prime candidate for the RP. My question to you is would you be willing to accept this? Just message me back as soon as you get this. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 03:41, September 26, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Hey Leen, hate to bug you again dude but I would like to ask a request of you. Since Gajeel is your second favorite FT character, I would like to request that you write for Gajeel. Since, both HB and Ash refused I'm calling on volunteers and you're my first choice. Please, it would make things a lot less stressful cause it'd be one less character to worry about. Please submit your answer to me at your earliest convenience. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 19:15, September 27, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Forgery Magic .*Come on Lee, can't you read? The page clearly says not to ask to use it until I have finished working on it. Baka.* Haha I kid I kid. Yeah, sure you can have one of the free lighters. I'll wait until I'm done editing the page before I put you on the page with a reservation, since I did say that people should wait. The reason I put that I wanted people to wait until I finished it though was so that people wouldn't reserve a lighter that they don't know anything about. I haven't even fully decided what each one will do, otherwise I probably would have finished my descriptions by now. I do have a general idea though, so I'll tell you what my current thoughts are. I was thinking Kullopodíōn would probably be a defensive lighter. Klutotékhnēs is likely going to be the most sensitive to the user, changing what it makes based on their emotions. Polúmētis will probably use the least amount of magic, making the weakest things, but will be the only one that can have multiple things made at one time. This one would also make whatever the user wants to make, being the only one where the user doesn't just subconsciously affect what gets made and actually decides. I don't know what to do with Khalkeús though. I don't know what the Ancient Gears are, so I don't really know which one would be appropriate for that. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 01:20, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Lee, I'm on TFF chat room right now if u wanna come on. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:54, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Good, that's what I was going for. Appropriate. Yeah, upon first glance it does seem kind of useless, but I might be able to work with it. The problem is just that I want to make it unique to itself, which seems a little bit difficult when all I have to work with is "Coppersmith", as I only have that it's related to copper. So you want to use gear-y robot things then? Is that one specific one, or many of them that you want to use? Because I really see all the other four remaining lighters to allow the user to make multiple different things, unlike Amphigúeis that I'm using. If your person was using Klutotékhnēs, then if you chose ones that are significantly different from each other, that could work for the different emotions. If he had Polúmētis though, he could have all of them essentially, but they wouldn't be able to be all that big since its creations are the weakest. Khalkeús might also work, depending on where I decide to go with it. Also, I forgot to mention that the user of Polúmētis should be shrewd and crafty, as those are another translation for the lighters name. P.S. If you can, you should hop onto the TFF chat with me and Beast. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 03:23, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey We got a few people on TFF chat if you wanna come on, it's me, Damon, and Bash. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:48, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lee! Can I use Posion Magic in a Take Over? -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 22:29, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Lee Meet me in TFF chat, we need to talk. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 00:58, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Silver Ferrum It looks like some anon was the one who redirected your character page to my character. Not sure how to undo the change so it'd be better to let one of the admins know. Sorry about this. Dragonfire333 (talk) 06:56, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Problem solved~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 18:25, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Glad to see your page is fixed. Not sure why the anon intentionally screwed up your page and picked my character though. Dragonfire333 (talk) 23:39, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I figured it might've been something like that. Thanks for the heads up too Dragonfire333 (talk) 05:58, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Forging Stuffs Hey hey Leen. I've finished describing the Forging Lighters, and while I do recall that you wanted one of them, I can't remember which one you wanted, so you should probably claim which one you want soonish. I mean, I doubt that they are just going to get gobbled right up or something like that, but it would probably be better for you to claim the one that you wanted right away, just in case. I'll link the page so it's easier for you to get to, so you can look over the lighters incase you've forgotten. Message me which one or leave a comment on the page. Forger Magic. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 04:36, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I had thought that it was the Renowned Artificer, but couldn't recall, as we seemed to finish that convo on the TFF chat instead of messages. And yeah, it doesn't actually matter that the pictures you're using aren't yellow, just describe them as such. I'll just put you down for being reserved to that one, and you can make him whenever. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 05:25, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Yes! I love him. His forgings are great and the names are awesome. His personality is perfect too, having Klutotékhnēs' user be emotionally unstable is great. His plan is pretty amazing, but if you want, I can help you with it. You see, I was planning to make a sixth lighter (or at least have rumours of a sixth one) that would be called Aitnaîos, but I decided that, at least for now, I would not pursue that idea. The reason I was initially planning to make a sixth lighter was because each of the names are nicknames of Hephaestus, and I found six of them. After I decided to base them on their names though, I dropped the idea of making the last one, because it's name would mean Aetnaean (as in someone from Mount Aetna) because that was where he supposedly had his workshop. Given how hard I found making a unique ability for Khalkeús, you can probably imagine that I didn't want to do one for Aitnaîos. Anyways, I was thinking that Baal could think that this Perfect Forging Lighter is named Aitnaîos. What do you think? The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 04:35, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey hey hey. It's me again, only this time I'm over here. I'm just messaging you to let you know that I've made my third Particle Magic user, aka my Hydrogen user. Her name is Raquel Curie, and you can add her to the page whenever you feel like doing so. Thank ya! The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 04:28, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey hey, Lee man. I thought I'd inform you (whenever you get around to reading this, as it is exam prep time) that I've edited the lighters so that they can burn even when there isn't any oxygen around. Pretty big, seeing as how the forgery's disappear if the lighter's fire gets put out. The reason they can do this surprisingly isn't just straight up hacks, but rather because the lacrima in them was made by Dr. Zaius based on one of his spells. This spell is basically just burning titanium, which apparently can even burn in pure nitrogen gas. So titanium for the win. Wook wook. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 06:35, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Permission Hi, I was wondering if I could get your permission to use Familiar Spirit Magic? :) Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 21:34, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Familiar I'd prefer Fused. Also, are the spirits used with Fused ones that exist in the real world? Or do we make them up?? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 16:20, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Sure. You can use Draconian Sovereign. Just give me a image and add that your character has bathed in the blood of their Dragon Parent. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 05:11, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Regarding your chant, it should fit your Dragon and your Dragon Slayer. Like how Genghis' chant reflects him and his Dragon Parent, it should reflect the Dragon Parent and the Slayer. Also, it doesn't have to be" I, who is about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon...", you can start if off in whatever way you want. That's just the traditional way. You could do it like "I, who is about to awaken, am the Fallen Dragon who has rebelled from the light and taken the path of darkness.." as an example. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 00:21, December 15, 2014 (UTC) That's perfect, in my opinion. Really fits your Dragon Slayer and the Dragon Slayer's parent. Awesome work, Lee. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 00:52, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Let's see, there is: Black Blood Dragon Mode (モード黒血竜, Mōdo Kurodjiryū): Sanguinary Shadow Dragon Mode (モード血影竜, Mōdo Chieiryū) That's all I can think of at the moment. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 01:34, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 03:55, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Mode Hey dude, seeing as Mamoru has an Dual Mode, want me to add him to the list? Awesome job with him btw :D [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Surgeon Of Death']]) 02:24, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure I'll add him :P and I see must be quite a painful thing to do. [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Surgeon Of Death']]) 03:45, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Mate...to be honest. I don't know XD I guess that's enough [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Surgeon Of Death']]) 03:59, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Possible pic you can use for Mamoru. Hope it helps. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 00:21, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay man. I'll let him know. Just thought it would be useful to you or something. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 05:01, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay man. I'll let him know. Just thought it would be useful to you or something. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 05:06, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Leengard, can I have your permission in using the article, Magic Gem for a character I'm currently making?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 23:19, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Well I haven't create the character yet, but sure here is her name: Jade Valhalla. :PAdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 23:34, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Lee. I was wondering if I could use Familiar Spirit Magic for Zetsu Nagatabi as a way to prolong his disease. His version would be fused by that logic. Is that cool? -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 01:42, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I was actually gonna change up Memory-Make to something else. I was thinking it would be okay to change that magic to Darkness-Make. Though your suggestion does seem better in retrospect. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) Familiar Spirit Magic Hello, Leengard. Can I use Familiar Spirit Magic for my character? --Ahae Elevates (talk) 14:08, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Familiar Spirit Magic 1. Holder, because I'm planning to make the Familiar bound to an object (but not fused with it, is it okay?). 2. Um, I'm still going to create the character. But I'll name her Joanna Eschlor. 3. I'll "keep it in mind". Off-the-topic question: Can you recommend some Guilds? --Ahae Elevates (talk) 02:50, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Can I use the Fire-Make Magic for my character? FlashWally22 (talk) 02:27, February 27, 2015 (UTC)FlashWally22FlashWally22 (talk) 02:27, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Splotch of Colour in this grey and drab world Hey hey Lee! I was wondering if I could reserve a colour from your Colour Magic. Colour: Hot Pink *'User:' (reserved for me >:D) *'Shape:' Thread *'Nature:' Enhancement She would mainly use this magic to thread together a pair of sweat pants that she wears. By wearing her colour thread as clothing, they can enhance her physical capabilties, making her stronger, faster, more durable (et cetera). It can even keep her warm by enhancing her body heat. Then when she hits people while wearing her pants, their pain can be enhanced, or even the damage they take. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 19:46, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks dudely! :D The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 01:06, March 12, 2015 (UTC)